A Drop in the Ocean
by simplecrafter
Summary: "...Praying that you and me might end up together. Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But Im holding you closer than most because you are my heaven." Eli, Clare, Jake, Imogen! READ
1. Chapter 1

**Based off A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. Enjoy**

"Clare, I saw him with another girl." Alli said depressingly as she followed her in the bathroom both taking their spots in the mirrors.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Clare asked looking over at her best friend, pulling a curl behind her ear.

"Eli, I think he has a new girlfriend or something."

"Oh." She muttered looking down. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw him talking with some girl at his locker, laughing and talking and stuff."

She brushed off her jealousy, "That's great for him."

But Alli knew Clare better than that, she knew she despised the fact that he moved on so fast and every night she went home, she would cry and cry until she cried herself to sleep and Alli knew it was bothering her.

"Clare, I know you're not okay with it."

"Alli, its fine." She said shaking her head in denial.

"Clare, its oka-"

"Alli." She interrupted getting aggravated. "Drop it."

Alli held up her hands in defense, "It's dropped."

"Ready to go?" Alli asked so they can dismiss themselves from school. Clare nodded and they both threw their matching bags over their shoulders heading out the school building.

They began walking to The Dot and finally arrived. There was no other than Eli and probably the girl Alli had mentioned earlier with him sitting at the bench right in front of the Dot.

"He's right there." Alli whispered as they stood across the street.

"Alli, its fine. It doesn't kill me to see him with another girl." She fibbed. "I broke up with him remember? It's fine if he moved on."

Clare and Alli walked across the street when Eli made eye contact with her. Piercing green eyes striking with her blue orbs. She hid her face down and continued walking to the neighborhood hangout.

As soon as Clare opened the door to The Dot, a tall figure came colliding in with her small one spilling coffee on his red polo.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Clare apologized.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." The boy said wiping his shirt with a napkin as he threw his empty coffee cupin a garbage can.

"I'm really sorry, is there anything I can do? Do you want me to buy you another?" She asked trying to find an answer for this disaster she caused. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Causing disasters.

"It's totally fine. I'm good. You go to Degrassi?" He asked gesturing towards her Degrassi logoed shirt.

"Um yeah, I do and I'm assuming you do too?" She asked gesturing to his polo.

"Yup, new student.

"So I'm guessing I'll see you around?" She asked with a smile.

"I didn't catch you name." He said

"Clare." She bluntly responded.

He nodded, "Jake."

"Nice to meet you." She flashed a smile as he walked off with responding, "Same to you."

About to enter the known corner hang out spot, she turned to Eli who was looking right back at her. They were both holding up masks, pretending they were okay but it was so much more to it than that. Clare took in a breath, "Guess it's time to move on." She told her best friend as they both walked in, ready to go on with a life. A life that didn't consist of Eli.

**Just a short start. This is definitely an Eclare story, don't worry. But Imogen and Jake are in. The idea came from EclareForever24. Having hope for this story, don't know where its going though. Hope you enjoyed. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_I slung my bag over my shoulder as I exited the house to make my way to school. Honestly, ever since the accident and since I broke it off with Eli, my energy has been so drained. Not an ounce of me wants to go to school, I hate it. And I hate seeing him there especially with her. I don't even understand how he moved on so fast when it took him forever to get over Julia; did he not even love me in the first place? Was I not good enou-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alli tugged on my arm out of breath, "What's up? I've been calling you this whole block." She said breathless.

"Sorry, I was just-thinking."

She took in a breath finally going back to a normal breathing pace," About Eli?"

"Why do you assume everything's about him?" She questioned.

"So it's not?" She asked.

"Fine, it is. I just don't understand how he moved on so fast. It's not fair." She said ranting practically to herself.

"You can move on too." She said.

"I can't, I'm not over him, and it just feels weird. And even if I try, everything is still just gonna go back to me and Eli." She sighed.

"Well at least try, it has to be better than just sitting back as he move on." Clare nodded and both girls walked into the school building walking to their lockers, which were right next to each other.

"Maybe you should ask that Jake guy out." Alli suggested.

"As if I'm ever one to ask someone out. Real funny." She responded sarcastically. They retrieved their books for their next class, closed their lockers and began to walk on when Clare bumped into the same guy with the red polo, Jake.

"So I guess this is going to be our thing, huh? Running into each other?" He questioned looking down at her. And she smiled at the world he used the word, _our._

"Um I'm gonna go." Alli butted in leaving her best friend alone to hopefully work the guts up to ask him out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that again." She apologized.

"It's no problem." He smiled.

She looked away kind of nervous but back into his eyes, "Do you kind of maybe want to go somewhere after school-like with me?" She asked biting her inner lip.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked titling his head.

"Kinda." She mumbled.

"Then yes, I would like to go out with you. Where?" He asked.

"Um let's just hang at The Dot, okay?" He nodded and walked off, flashing a smile again. As she made her way to English, she sat in her seat not worrying about running into Eli since he sat on the other side of the classroom now.

Class sped by and Eli was the first one to leave but Clare shrugged it off. She retrieved her bag, making her way out of the class when someone tugged on her arm. It was Eli.

"Um hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked, he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she was terrified of him, he was so unpredictable.

"I'm good, you?"

"Alright I guess, what's with you and the new kid?" He wasted no time to ask.

"Um why?"

"Just asking." He said bluntly.

"Uh—nothing. I just met him, we're friends."

He nodded and Clare added, "And you and the new girl?"

"Eh, I don't know. I mean I'm trying to move on I guess."

Clare awkwardly nodded, "Did you want to talk to me just to tell me that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said.

"Well I'm fine. I broke up with you remember?" She said sort of rubbing it in his face.

"Clare, I just want to know since I care about you."

"Well stop caring. Please." She said as she walked off not trying to fall for it. Not again.

Eli was waiting for Imogen at the picnic table. She soon walked out the building and flashed him a smile as she sat down.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked being familiar with his difficulty in getting over Clare. He talked to her about it a lot and she understood it considering she gave him good advice.

"I'm alright, what about you?"

"I'm good." She smiled.

"I think Clare moved on already." He said depressingly.

"Well so did you."

"I mean not yet, I'm just trying. I can't stop thinking about her." He said ranting his difficulties to Imogen.

"Maybe you shouldn't even make contact with her; it's just going to keep reminding you that you guys aren't together. Have you talked to her lately?" She asked.

"Yeah, earlier. I was asking her how was she because I cared and she was like well stop caring. Like I don't even know who she is anymore." He said so confused needing an answer. Why was Clare being so stubborn? Did she really get over him that easily? Did he not mean that much to her?

"Eli…."

He slowly looked up to Imogen.

"It's going to be alright, I'm here for you." She gave a weak smile.

"Thanks a lot, actually. You're helping me a lot."

"Well that's what friends are for, aren't they?" Eli smiled. The first genuine smile since he's been with Clare. He was going to do it, if he planned on getting over Clare. He was going to move on a new start with a new girl couldn't hurt considering Clare was doing the same thing. The tension and jealousy between him and Clare was thick. If only they were honest with each other, they would understand how much they were both hurting but considering they were both in denial, that's not a road they were willing to go down.

"I wanna take you somewhere after school." She said.

"Uh okay, where?" He asked.

"I'll surprise you; maybe it can help you get your mind off of things."

"I'm kinda nervous, I don't know why I did that." Clare ranted to Alli as their last period class was coming to an end.

"You guys are just friends, barely that. What is there to worry about?" She questioned her friend's sanity.

"What if Eli's there?"

"Seriously Clare. He's all you think about lately. If you miss him so much, just go back out with him." Alli said slowly getting annoyed with her friends' endless rants.

"I can't just get back with him. For one, it's unsafe and I can't get back with him so quick like that. It won't help anything." She said.

"Clare, listen. I am sick of the nonstop talk about Eli. You think about him 24\7, but you don't wanna be with him. Just make up your mind, because frankly it's not helping anyone by complaining all the time." She blurted out.

"Wow Alli, thanks for the support." She responded sarcastically as the bell rang and she made her way out of the class waiting for Jake in front of the building. She didn't know getting over Eli would be this hard. He moved on without her, she practically annoyed the hell out of her best friend and her mind was having a mind of her own and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't deal with the endless frustration. Something had to be done because the confusion of her mindset was overwhelmingly stressful and she needed change. That was the one thing she yearned for as of that very moment. _Change_

"Clare..." She turned around to the sound of the voice.

**I don't know why I left a cliffy here but I just this chapter needed to stop or I wouldn't have been able to stop typing. Not even sure this is good enough :/ Review please and suggest ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Clare turned around to the sound of the voice. "Eli?"

He weakly smiled and walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Getting ready to go home, Why are you standing out here?" He asked.

"Um just waiting for someone." She bluntly responded and looking in every direction hoping Jake would hurry up and come to save her from continuing this conversation.

"Is it Jake?" He asked. She slightly nodded.

"Why do you hang out with him?" He asked.

"Why do you hang out with Imogen?" She asked as if he was just as guilty.

"Because she's my friend. Why did you move on so fast?" He asked.

"Me? You were the one-" They were interrupted by Jake's voice and they both turned around to him.

"Ready Clare?" He asked.

She nodded and walked away with Jake not saying another word to Eli. She glanced back at him, standing on the school steps but turned back around to continue her journey to The Dot to start her date. Her first attempt to move on.

"So how was it?" Alli squealed over the phone to her best friend wanting to know all the deets.

"I mean it was good, I guess."

"You guess?" Alli questioned.

"Yea I mean I told you it's hard, everything and I mean everything always goes back to Eli and he even kissed me and I kept comparing it to Eli's kisses. I can't do this." Clare sighed falling back against her bed, frustrated.

"Clare, just give it more time. You said you guys were childhood friends; there should be some connection right?" Alli asked trying to give her some sort of hope.

"Just because there should be doesn't mean there is."

"Just go on another date with him see, how it goes. And if really isn't going anywhere, then you can keep trying with another guy."

"He did invite me to this party, should I go?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, you really should. When is it?"

"Friday night."

"Yes, go. Just keep trying, okay?"

"Yea, I love you. Thanks so much"

"Love you too girl. Talk to you later."

"Alright." Clare hung up the phone and brought the pillow to her face and groaned. Nothing was going how she wanted it to. She was supposed to break up with Eli, be free of the suffocation, move on and bam, happily ever after. But of course, it's never like that. She was still in love with him, and frankly no matter how many guys she would have tried dating or thought about, everything went back to Eli. He was her _real _boyfriend and it's not that easy to forget.

**Friday night**

Clare heard her doorbell rang and rushed to get it. She opened it and smiled at him.

"You look really nice." He complimented. She was wearing jeans, ankle and a light pink crop top, though it was a crop top, it didn't show much stomach.

"Thank you. Let me get my bag." It was weird that Jake came empty handed, every time Eli took her on a date he would get her flowers. It was a weird change.

She grabbed her bag and headed out the house. They got into the car and made their way to the party.

"Where is this party anyway?" She asked.

"Above the Dot." Clare nodded and responded, "Who's throwing it? Do you know?"

"Um I have no idea actually." Clare nodded and the ride was quite awkwardly silent. Clare decided to turn on his radio and leave it to the set station it was on. In no time, they arrived at the Dot.

They walked inside and it was filled with dancing kids and flashing lights. Jake interlaced his fingers with Clare's and began to walk her somewhere. They stopped at the bar.

"You want something to drink?" He asked loudly over the loud music.

"No thanks, I don't—uh drink."

"Do you want like a Shirley temple or something?" He asked. "No alcohol?"

She nodded and gave him a smile. Evidently, Jake ordered alcohol because it sounded like a fancy drink. The waiter soon came back, with both of their drinks and handed it to them. They sat at the bar and sipped it for a bit.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jake asked.

"Um sure, I guess." She smiled and put her drink down and he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm kind of dont know how to dance like that." She gestured towards everyone else. "So if I do it wrong, that's why."

"I don't think there is a wrong way to do, I'm sure you're good." He smiled as he turned her around and held her hips against his front. She began moving herself against him to the beat of the music as he returned it.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yea, you're perfect." He held her hips as she grinded harder. Soon the song came to an end and Clare and Jake removed themselves from the dance floor. She had to remind herself to thank Alli when she got back home, it was helping a lot. The dancing, being away from everything until a green eyed guy striked her attention, and he was making out with Imogen.

"You've got to bed kidding me." She said her cheeks becoming hallow as she grew angry and a sense of jealousy took over her.

**Get me to 15 reviews for next chapter.! Feel free to leave ideas or predictions. I promise this is a Eclare story, just give it time**


	4. Chapter 4

"Clare, you okay?" Jake asked realizing her change of emotion.

"Clare…" He called again trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Uh—what? sorry." She said looking towards him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhm no, I'll be right back." She said as she got up and began making her way over to Eli and Imogen on the dance floor.

She tapped Eli's shoulder causing him to pull away from Imogen and his eyes widened, "Um hi."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked obviously clueless.

"You and her, why were you kissing her?" She asked, her jealousy very evident.

"For one, she kissed me and two, why do you care?"

"How can you kiss her right in front of me?" She asked practically yelling at him at this point.

"We aren't even together and I didn't even know you were here." Jake came over and tugged on Clare's arm, "You alright?" She glanced between Eli and Jake, and slammed her lips to Jakes', shoving her tongue in his mouth and he soon pulled back.

"Uhm what was that for?" Jake questioned. Clare didn't respond and stared at Eli waiting for him to reveal some sense of jealousy. Just something, to show he was just as heartbroken as her.

Eli simply shrugged it off and walked away. Of course, he was angry at her and didn't want to see her kiss another guy, but talking to her and arguing wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Where the hell are you going?" She yelled. Imogen followed Eli as they were about to make their way out of Above the Dot.

"Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever love me at all?" She yelled, the hurt obvious in her voice. Eli stood there, taking it all in. He turned around and looked at her.

"Just go, Eli." Imogen whispered to him. He turned around and began making his way out.

Clare was about to chase after him when Jake pulled her back, "Clare….Clare, calm down."

"Let go of me." She shrugged, tears already running down her face as she chased Eli out. She ran down the stairs stopping him from going in Morty. She pulled him away from Imogen.

"What's with you?" She asked.

He looked at her face and noticed the tears "Why are you crying?" He asked unintentionally avoiding the question.

"Why are you with her?" She asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I told you, I'm trying to move on." He said not understanding why she was crying.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She asked looking right in his eyes, needing an answer.

"Of course I do, but considering we're over, sitting around and moping is not going to get me anywhere. And you're with Jake, why are you jealous?"

"I don't wanna be with him; I'm just trying to not think about you all the time." She said muttering the last part.

"Wait, what?" He asked not understanding her.

"I don't even like him, I was just….trying to get my mind off of you." She admitted. She couldn't take it anymore, seeing him with anyone but her. Seeing him swap spit with another girl, pretending she's moving all, when all she can think about is Eli. It was eating her alive and she couldn't stand hiding it from him.

"Clare…."

"Eli, please." She pleaded.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I can't stand not being with you. Please. Just please, be with me again."

He looked down and hesitantly shook his head, "I can't….You cant. We're bad for each other. I scare you remember? I'm too dependent on you and I'm not gonna hurt you again and I don't wanna get hurt again." He said obviously doing it all just because he cares.

"Eli, I need to be with you." She said the tears pouring out as she begged him.

"Clare, you're saying you need to be with me only because you can't get over me, you don't _want_ to be with me."

"But I do." He shook his head, "Not now, not this soon. I'm sorry." She nodded and continued to cry, "Wow Eli, that's just great. Way to show how much you love me." She said as she began to walk back upstairs until he pulled on her arm.

"I do love you."

"But not enough to be with me?" She questioned.

"I do, but I hurt you, you hurt me. There was nothing more to our relationship." He said saying being apart is what's better for both of them.

"But….I…I can't stand to see you with someone else." She said avoiding his eye contact.

"I can't stand to see you with Jake either, but we have to deal, Clare. You hurt me so bad; I do not want to go through it again." He admitted. The whole accident, her leaving him. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to get hurt again. He couldn't.

"I won't hurt you Eli."

"Clare, I love you but we can't get together again. Again not this soon." He admitted and gave a kiss on her cheek, kissing her tears.

Eli walked away hopping in Morty as Imogen hopped in his passenger seat. She felt the headache coming on and tried to wipe her tears away to no avail as she made her way back upstairs to the party to find Jake.

"Hey, can you take me home?" She asked him. He nodded and led her out to his car. They soon arrived at Clare's house and he walked her to the door. As he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head.

"I'm sorry; I'm not going to kiss you." She said.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I don't think we should go out anymore. I honestly was just trying to go out with you to get over Eli. But I'm not going to get over him, like anytime soon. I'm really sorry." She admitted.

"So I was rebound?"

"I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"Whatever, I guess I'll just see you around." He said as he hopped in his car and drove off. Clare sighed and leaned against the brick wall, beyond frustrated. She unlocked her front door, and walked in seeing Imogen sitting on her living room couch.

She wiped her tears obviously confused, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

**So in case you didn't know Imogen is a stalker, I wanted to include that somewhat in here and have tension between Imogen and Clare. And I don't think Im gonna forget about Jake, I think Im still going to include him, not so sure. Give me ideas pretty PLEASE and review! And credit to Aztec girl of suggesting Clare kissing Jake, adding to the jealousy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boredem took over, so I updated. Shoutout to degrassistar, loved your review and for the billionth time, haha ilovetaylorswift13, you review everything I write. I love you. And toodeepforthis, loveeed your reviews. Thank you**

"What the hell are you doing in my house? "Clare asked confused at the sight of Imogen in front of her on her couch. Imogen rose from the couch and brought Clare over to go sit on the couch with her.

"I'm sorry with what happened with Eli." Imogen said breaking the silence.

"Uhmm, how did you get in my house?"

"Um does that really matter?" She said nervously giggling. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, sure."

"Are you going to try to avoid talking with Eli?" She asked.

"I mean if it helps me get over him, probably." Clare admitted.

"Good."

"Wait, what?" Clare questioned.

"You need to stay away from him."

Clare looked at Imogen oddly, "E-excuse me?"

"He doesn't want you anymore. He's with me now."

"Wait, what the hell are you talki-"

Imogen interrupted, "Clare, you and Eli are done, over with. He never wants to get with you again. He likes me and I like him so you need to stay out of it. He doesn't love you anymore."

"He does, he told me." She said trying to convince herself that Imogen was not making any sense, how argument was invalid.

"To not hurt your feelings, but he didn't mean it obviously."

"Just get out of my house." Clare said as she got up from the couch, opening the front door. Imogen got up and walked to the door, approaching Clare close to her face.

"You talk to him and I'll hurt him, got it?" Imogen said glaring Clare down.

"Get the hell out of my house." Imogen looked Clare up and down in disgust and walked out, Clare slamming the door behind her still trying to comprehend how she got in her house.

She tried to understand all that just happened in the past hour or so. It was too much to handle so she went upstairs, changed out of her party clothes and put on some pajamas. She fell back against her bed, trying to relax. To calm down, but ever since her and Eli ended, that had been an almost impossible task for her. She laid her head against her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

Clare noticed Eli at his locker that Monday and made her way up to him, noticing he was alone. She tapped him on his shoulder; he turned around and noticed it was her. With that, he closed his locker.

"What do you want?" he asked evidently frustrated that her confronting him every 2 seconds wasn't benefitting any of them.

"Can we talk please?" She asked.

"If you're gonna say you want to get back together again, I don-"

"No, it's not that. Please, I have to tell you something." She pleaded. He sat her down at the bench across from his locker.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Imogen…she-she said I need to stop talking to you because you're hers and if she sees me talking to you again, she's gonna hurt you."

"Why would you make up a lie like that? That's not funny."

"Eli, I'm not lying. She was at my house Friday night. After you dropped her off, I guess she found her way to my house and she told me that."

"Fine, I'll go ask her." He said getting up when Clare pulled him back.

"She's going to know I talked to you."

"Clare, just drop it. Everything, please. Your just putting more stress on me than I need." He said as he walked off.

She let out a deep breath of frustration and leaned against the locker when Imogen came up to her from the opposite direction.

"You're not that sneaky, ya know?"

"What?" Clare asked confused and uninterested.

"I just saw you talking to Eli."

"Why the hell do you always appear out of nowhere?"

"Whatever, Look, I already warned you about Eli. You didn't listen; guess you're just asking for him it, huh?" She teased.

"You better not hurt him. Why would you do that when _you_ like him?"

"Don't worry about it; let's just say he's not the only one getting hurt." She raised her eyebrows and walked away faking a smile.

Clare glanced around a bit, her mind being a total chaos and made her way to French, which she had with Alli. She told her everything that happened since the party. Honestly, this was the first time, Alli didn't have advice. Alli was clueless, utterly confused and confused at everything and how is possible this all happened in a weekend?

Clare felt she was definitely alone in all the confusion of her mind right about now. No one knew all the chaos going through her head, and no one would understand it. Not like she even understood it herself.

Lunch had arrived and she decided to have lunch alone to clearly think everything through. She grabbed a drink from the caf and made her way out to the picnic tables, when she noticed Eli and Imogen talking right in front, sitting on the side. Eli was looking down shaking his head, as if Imogen was convincing him to do something. She wanted to go and stop her, tell him to stop harassing him, stop going through with a plan to hurt him. But knowing she would cause drama and add onto the tension between her and Eli, she ignored them and made her way to the picnic table, sipping her drink.

Imogen made her way to Eli's house afterschool. She arrived and gently knocked on his door. He opened it, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can I go upstairs?" She asked.

"Um okay." Eli followed Imogen upstairs to his room.

"What are we doing up here?"

"You member earlier? When I asked you about the pills?"

Eli looked at her weirdly but hesitantly nodded.

"I really think you should give them up, you're so much better now."

"That's because I have them. And if I don't, it causes me to go nuts. I'm not going through that again."

"Eli…."

"Imogen, stop. I'm not." Imogen stared at Eli, sort of glaring him down and didn't say anything. Instead, she made her way to his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved pills with the label with his name on it, and made her back to his room.

"Why do you have them?"

"I'm helping you." She said pulling off a good lie.

He tried to take them from her, "Give me them."

"Eli, stop. I promise you it's for the best."

"Imogen, please. Why are you doing this to me?" He said trying to reach for his pills.

"Eli, trust me. Please." She pleaded

He sighed, "One day? And you give it back tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a smile, "I promise you this is all apart of our plan, don't worry." She smiled. Eli thought she was referring to the plan of helping him cope with anything, little did he know, she wanted to drive him insane knowing it would lead Clare to go crazy, in desperate need to help him. It would finally get through to her, she can't deal with him and hopefully kicking her out of the picture, leaving Imogen and Eli can be together.

**I didn't want to end this here but Im clueless, so IDEAS ARE A NECESSITY. Theres so much I want to pit in here but its so hard. Okay it was really hard to write this chapter. I have everything laid out in my head but it's hard putting it all down because it's so much. So to sum it up if it was confusing, obv Imogen wants Eli but Clare is hung up on Eli so she wants to take the pills from him so he can kind of lose himself and act 'crazy' making Clare get afraid again realizing she cant deal with it. I know it's not that easy to understand but by the next chapter you should, I hope. Review though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS TOOK A WHILE I KNOW. I WAS SO FREAKIN OVER DEGRASSI, I COULDN'T CONCENTRATE ENOUGH TO WRITE OR EVEN READ ANY FANFICS. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE**

Eli saw Imogen standing at her locker and went up to her.

"Hey, do you have my pills?"

"I uh-"

"Where are they?" He questioned.

"In my house"

"You said you were going to bring them, I'm going crazy. Go get them." He exclaimed.

"After school."

"I don't think I could get through the day without him."

"You can and you will." She let out a breath and leaned against his locker, "Okay"

During Lunch

Eli was sitting against his locker when Imogen approached him, "Hey, why are you sitting here?"

He shrugged, "Nothing better to do. I feel like I'm gonna faint, I can't take this. I feel hypnotized or something."

"C'mon, you need air. Let's go to the benches outside." She held out her hand for him to take it. He got up, grabbed his bag as they made their way to the benches.

They sat down and there was no other than Clare sitting across from them, Imogen felt Eli cringe.

"Just relax its okay." He started breathing heavily, "Please, give me my pills." He pleaded

"Eli, I promise after school." She squeezed his hand for him to calm down. He looked at her with dead eyes, "I feel like I'm gonna faint." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay." She rubbed his back. Imogen looked over at Clare who was sitting across from them, staring right back.

"Eli, kiss me." She whispered.

"What?" He questioned, he was practically possessed and out of it and Imogen was taking this to her advantage.  
>"Clare's right there, that's mean." He looked over to her.<p>

"Kiss me, now." Imogen whispered again. He sighed and slammed his lips to hers and she immediately dove her tongue in his mouth. Eli gripped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. They soon pulled back breathless and Imogen looked and realize Clare was no longer in sight. Imogen smiled to herself in satisfaction.

"I'm tired." He breathed heavily. He got up to begin walking and he suddenly collapsed on top of her.

"Shit." She muttered.

She grabbed his pills out of her bag, which she lied about and said they were in her house. She retrieved the bottle of water from his bag and sat him up.

"Eli..Eli…." She whispered trying to get him to wake up. She wanted to just stick the pills in his mouth but knowing he would most likely choke.

She shook him more as his eyes fluttered open.

"Eli…Here." He looked up to her with his lazy eyes and put the pills in his mouth and swallowed it with the water. He rubbed his eyes and tried to return back to his normal state.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'm good, I thought you didn't have my pills."

"I did." She bluntly responded.

"So you lied? Why the hell would you want to torture me like that?" he asked.

"If it helps you get better, then I wanted to do it." Then the realization sunk in him right before he fainted, he made out with her.

"Oh my god." He muttered his face buried in his hands.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe I made out with you."

"Well it sure made Clare jealous" She said with a slight laugh.

"Clare was there?" he said looking back up at her.

"Uh yea, why?"

"Oh my god, now she's gonna think I moved on cus I kissed you."

"That's good Eli." She said rubbing his back but he moved so she didn't touch him.

"This is not good at all."

"What have you got to lose?" She asked.

"Clare."

"You guys aren't together anymore, what don't you understand?"

"I don't care." He yelled as he stood up. "You ruin everything. Just like you ruined my sanity and my chances of ever getting back together with her."

"For the record you kissed me." She said in a mocking tone.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I officially lost her."

She got up and rubbed the back of his neck, "But you have me."

He snatched the pills out of her hands, "But I don't want you." He grabbed his back, slung it over his shoulder and made his way back inside the building, searching for Clare, in desperate need to tell her, he couldn't go any longer without her being his.

**THE EPISODE YESTERDAY OMFG, INSANITY. SDSAFS LIKE I CANT EVEN! MY GOODNESSS, IT WAS INSANE. PASTRY WAR TONIGHT. BUT I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD, REVIEW PLEASE. ALERT AND ALLL THE GOOOD STUFF. Maybe 35 reviews for next chp**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated for degrassistar. She was the 35****th**** reviewer and she begged me to update and said this was the best story so thank you. I LOVE YOU **

Eli ran in the building and sped to Clare's locker. He saw her and froze; she was reading a book by herself sitting against the locker. He took in a breath and walked over to her.

She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up, "Uh—what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm okay." She got up with her book and her bag and began to walk down the hall but he stopped her.

"Clare, please. "He pleaded.

"Go talk to your new girlfriend." She spat as she continued walking.

"She's not my girlfriend Clare, please can we talk?" He begged, it was noticeable in her eyes so Clare sighed and nodded.

They sat down at the benches across from the lockers.

"So are you gonna talk or what?" She asked breaking the silence that fell among them.

"I-uh, the thing with Imogen, you saw it?" He asked simply trying to confirm what Imogen told him.

"You mean when you stuck your tongue down her throat right in front of me, yes." She spat at him.

"Look, I wasn't on my meds and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Why weren't you on them? "She asked.

"She took them from me."

"Why?"

"She thought it would help but it doesn't matter about her. Do you forgive me?" He asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it not knowing what to say, "Wait she took your pills, she told she was going to hurt you, I think that's what she meant. You didn't even believe me when I told you."

"Clare, stop talking about her, it doesn't matter. Please forgive me."

She looked down and hesitantly shook her head.

"What, why? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I still love you but all the stuff you said, we hurt each other and all that stuff, does that not apply anymore?" She questioned.

"I mean yeah but being apart is not helping either since we know we both still want to be with each other."

Clare sighed and finally looked up at him, "But after the crash and everything Eli…I'm scared." She muttered the last part.

"I swear I won't scare you like that, you have to believe me."

"I don't wanna be together yet, but maybe we can just start hanging out again?" She asked.

"But what happened to you begging to be with me?"

"All the stuff you said, it kicked in and you were right."

"I guess if it gives me a reason to be with you then we can hang out." He smirked.

She smiled, "I'll see you later, alright?"

He nodded and flashed her smile when Imogen walked up to him as soon as Clare left.

"What were you doing talking to her?" Imogen questioned.

"It doesn't matter what I was talking about, it had nothing to do with you so why do you care?"

"I told her to stay away from you."

"So you did tell her that?" He questioned thinking about to when Clare told him that but he didn't believe her.

"Yes, cus she doesn't understand you guys are over and you've moved on."

"I haven't though."

"Eli, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." He responded bluntly. "I still love her."

"But why? What do you see in her?" Imogen questioned.

"Excuse you?" Eli asked.

"I don't see why you like her, I mean you guys are complete opposites, it doesn't make sense."

"I don't have to tell you why I still love her, but stay away from me and her. I want nothing to do with you." He said straightforward.

"So after all the help I gave you, that's it?"

"You weren't trying to help, you were just trying to get with me. I don't want your help. Just stay away from me." He grabbed his bag and made his way to next class. Now that Jake and Imogen was out of the way, it was time for him to get his girl back, he just needed a strategy.

**Sorta short, I don't know where im going with this so If I don't get ideas for the next chp its gonna end. Review and let me know. Check out my new story.**


	8. Chapter 8

School had let out about 2 hours ago and Eli was home, talking to his mom, Cece about Clare. He told her about Jake, Imogen and how she took his pills and needing to get Clare back. She told him she would make sure Bullfrog and herself would be out tonight. After talking for a while, Eli decided they can cook together since she loved cooking and watch some movies and he brought a necklace for her with their names engraved it hoping it would clear the tension between them.

"We're gonna head out in about 5 minutes." Cece called from upstairs.

"Alright." He responded. He grabbed his phone and stepped outside calling Clare extremely nervous she would say no until the dial tone stopped signaling someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"Uhm hi." She said awkwardly.

"Are you doing anything later?" He asked.

"Uh no, why?" She asked.

"Do you maybe want to come over? I wanted to make it up to you and my parents are going out."

"I don't kn-"

"Before you reject the idea, I want you to know I spent forever planning this with my mom helping and it will mean the world to me if you came."

There was a pause on the line and Eli began to grow uncomfortable, "Please say something…"

"I—uh okay, I'll come."

"Really?" He got just a bit too excited.

"Yea, what time do you want me to be over there?"

"In about 20 minutes or so. Is that good?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll see in a bit."

"Okay." He hung up with the biggest smile on his face. He went in the house and saw his parents putting their jackets on, "She's coming." He squealed.

They both laughed at their son, "Just don't screw it up. "Bullfrog advised. Cece gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I hope everything works out baby boy."

"Thanks." And with that his parents left the house. He let out a heavy breath still nervous. He didn't even know why. He was so comfortable with Clare, they had been together for a while before the accident, and he didn't worry at all with being with her, knowing she loved him. But now he was just panicking, thinking he'd screw it up.

He pulled out some ingredients to make penne a la vodka considering it was Clare's favorite dish and he pulled out some movies they can watch while they eat. He went upstairs and took a quick shower. He ruffled through all his clothes, trying to find something presentable to wear but then remembered this was Clare and she didn't mind what he wore. He slipped on some black and gray faded skinny jeans and a black v neck and his usual shoes. He shook his wet hair a bit and went back downstairs to wait for her.

About 5 minutes later the bell rang, and his heartbeat started to pick up. He took in a breath and opened the door, "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled and he let her in.

"You look beautiful." She blushed and thanked him. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with a cardigan.

"So I was thinking we could cook and then watch movies, is that okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sounds great but do you even know how to cook?"

"Sorta…possibly…not really." He slightly laughed. "I got the stuff for penne a la vodka and since you said it was your favorite I was assuming you knew how to make it."

She laughed, "I do, but you're going to cook for me." He loved how after everything she was still comfortable around him and that made him feel a bit better.

"Wait what? How? When I don't know how." Eli said.

"I'll teach you." She said and he nodded. They walked to the kitchen; everything they needed was displayed on the counter: pasta, cheese, parmesan and all the other necessities.

"So where do I start?" He asked. Clare hopped on the counter, "Get a pot and boil some water."

He retrieved a pot and put it on the stove pouring water into it, turning the fire on and leaving it to boil. Clare was still sitting on the counter; he walked over to her and stood in between her legs looking up at her

"I'm really glad you came."

She nodded, "I am too."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Are you and Jake like done? Like you're not still dating him right?"

She shook her head, "I'm not."

He nodded and she smiled, "Eli…"

"Hmm?" He asked staring at her pink lips

"You have to finish cooking."

"Right." He responded awkwardly. "What do I do now?" He asked.

"Put the pasta in the water, are you really that clueless?" She asked.

"Well considering my mom always cooks for me, I don't need to know this." He stuck out his tongue at her and she giggled.

Clare was sitting on the couch waiting for Eli. He soon brought the plates over and grabbed two cups of lemonade.

"I hope it's good."

Clare took her fork and took a noodle in her mouth and smiled, "It's amazing, but only because I told you what to do."

"Don't even, it was all me." He defended. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"A Walk to Remember?" She asked knowing he had it because it was her favorite movie and he had it so whenever she came over, they watched it.

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He slipped it in and it played as they ate their food. Eli thanked the never existing God that this was going perfect. They had finished their food and Eli was going to get her necklace. Clare was too engrossed in the movie to notice anything else around her.

"I'll be right back." He said. She nodded and didn't remove her eyes from the television. He went upstairs and looked in his draw and retrieved the box and opened it, making sure it was still there.

He head downstairs and saw she was lying on the couch; she smiled at him when he came down.

"It went off, you missed the end." She pouted.

"Like I haven't seen this movie a billion times." She laughed as she got up making room for him.

"I have something for you." He said. Her eyes softened and she waited for it. He held out the box and gave it to her. She looked up to him and smiled before untying the bow. She opened it and saw it was a heart shaped necklace. She smiled and took it out looking at it, she read the engraving and blushed, _Clare and Eli_

_True Love _

She didn't respond but kept looking at it and it began to worry Eli. "Do you like it?" He asked trying to break the silence. A tear fell down her cheek and she avoided his eye contact

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up to him and smiled, "This is amazing Eli, the necklace, and this whole day. Thank you so much."

He couldn't help but flash a big smile, "You want me to put it on you?" He asked and she nodded. She turned around and he closed the clasp of the necklace around her neck. He couldn't help but leave a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Clare..."

She turned around to him and waited for him to finish.

"I love you so much and I can't stand being away from you and not being with you. You changed me, you are amazing and…" he couldn't even find the words to express his love for her.

"Everyone else judges me and rejects me but you stay there for me and you're just perfect and I love you so much and it would mean the world to me….if…if you would be my girlfriend again. Please." He let out a breath after his explanation and waited for her response. She held her head down and he kept trying to look in her eyes but it was no use. She did something that surprised them both. She looked up to him and slammed her lips to his. She slowly moved her lips over his. He was shocked but soon moved his lips slowly against hers. He took a leap of faith and sucked on her lip for her to open her mouth and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She retrieved the kiss and their lips continued to move in sync until they had to pull back for air.

They both heavily breathed, "Is that a yes?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, "I love you too." He smirked and she gave him a long but simple kiss.

"What time do you have to be home?" He asked.

"I don't, my parents aren't there this week."

He nodded, "Do you..want to stay over?" He asked.

She bit her inner lip but nodded.

"Alright, you can look in my draw for some clothes and I'll put everything away, alright?"

She nodded and made her way upstairs to change into some of his clothes. She found a shirt but was looking for some shorts to put on where she was stopped by a black journal she gave him a while ago. She was too tempted to let it go.

She slowly opened it and read the first page.

_April 29th_

_I don't know why I'm here. They think I'm crazy. I'm waiting in the room for this stupid therapist to tell me something is wrong with her like I don't know already know that. It's been a week since I lost Clare. Apparently, I was too intense for her, but she made a promise to me she would always be there, she understood my situation and she would still stay but apparently that was all a lie. I can't do it anymore, falling in love. Every time I just wand up with my heartbroken and it's always my fault._

Clare felt a tear run down her cheek at reading this but she continued.

_My parents think I'm crazy, Clare won't even look at me, and Adam is stuck between us. Why do I cause so much pain to the ones I love? And on top of that my parents are sending me to like every therapist in the city trying to find a 'cure' for my madness. Why the hell does there have to be something wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this? I don't even know how I'm going to go on without her, the love of my life. She changed me so much and I can't even cry without thinking about her. I love her so much but she doesn't seem to care anymore. _

He seemed to stop the journal and she turned the page and continued reading as her tears poured down.

_Later that day_

_They diagnosed me with anxiety disorder. As if things couldn't get any worst. I'm so lost without her, I-"_

"What are you doing?" She looked up and saw Eli and dropped in the book. He looked at her then to the book on the floor and picked it up, "What were you doing with this?" He asked.

"I—uhm—"

"Did you read it? Is that why you're crying?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She said wiping her tears.

"Why'd you read it?" He asked trying to get some sort of answer instead of growing angry.

"I was curious and since you mentioned me, I couldn't stop reading. I'm really sorry."

"We just started going back out and there's already something?" He asked

"I'm really sorry; I promise it's not going to happen again."

"I think you should stop with the promise making."

She sat on the bed and watched him pace in the room, "How much did you read?"

"First two pages." She muttered.

"So you know about the…."

"Anxiety disorder." She finished and nodded. He sat down on the bed next to her, "I'm not mad, but do you have questions or something or are you good?"

"You're not crazy."

"What?" He asked clueless.

"You said everyone thinks you're crazy. You're not."

"You don't have to lie to me, it's already been stated with…ya know." He said directing to his condition.

"But you're not. It's a reason you act the way you do or overreact or sometimes. At least there's explanation for it all."

"I guess." He shrugged. "Why were you crying?"

"Because I hurt you so much and you think I fell out of love with you and I just don't like hurting you. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "Its fine."

"It's not though, I hurt you so much and I hate what I did. I love you so much and nothing…I mean nothing is going to change that. Okay?" He wiped the tear that fell down his cheek and nodded. She gave him a kiss on his lips and he smiled.

"Are you ready for bed?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He nodded, "Is it okay if I still sleep in my boxers?" He asked.

"Yea, uhm can you just turn around so I can put the clothes on." She said. He lied on the bed and turned to the wall. She retrieved the dead hand shirt and a pair of his shorts which were too big but she didn't have a choice. She took off her dress and bra and put those clothes on.

"I'm done." And he turned around. "Where should I put my clothes?" She asked.

"I'll put it in a bag." He got them from her and got a bag from his closet. Before he put them in, he noticed he had her bra in her hand and blushed, knowing that meant she had no bra on right now. He put them in the bag and put his journal back in the draw.

They both slipped under the covers and Eli slowly put his arm around her, "Too soon?" He questioned not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She smiled and shook her head, moving closer to him interlacing their legs and ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"I missed you." She said still looking down at his shirt.

"So did I."

He slowly lifted her chin up and he pressed his lips against hers. Once again for that night, their lips moved in sync, slowly, cherishing the moment. He wrapped his arm around her waist tighter bringing her closer to him as they kept their legs interlocked. She soon pulled back and blushed,

"Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." She laid her head on his chest and they fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't have been happier.

_A drop in the Ocean, A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cus You are my Heaven._

**So I was gonna add another chapter but I love this ending and this chapter and I don't wanna ruin it with another chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it, Review. Thank you!**


End file.
